1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the translation and rotation of optical images. More particularly, the invention relates to an image rotation device with infinite depth of field that transmits optical images along an optical axis, selectively rotates the images about the optical axis, and preserves all of the three dimensional characteristics of the images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been employed to rotate images. Most rotation devices disclosed in the prior art utilize prisms or other reflective surfaces to effect the rotation. The primary disadvantage of all prior image rotating devices is that they do not preserve the angular and spatial relationships of all light rays emanating from the object being imaged. Such devices do not preserve all of the three dimensional characteristics of the original object, namely the relative angles of propagation and distances of all rays forming the image. Thus, the need exists for an apparatus that is capable of translating accurate three dimensional images to a distance removed from the object being viewed, capable of preserving the relative angles of propagation and distances of all of the rays forming the image, and capable of selectively modifying the orientation of the image for ease of viewing and observation. What is also needed is an optical rotation device for communication and computing applications that preserves the angular and spatial relationships of all light rays passing therethrough.